True love
by casey.robinson.520
Summary: Will Emma ever be able to find happiness after so much loss and heartbreak
1. Chapter 1

Sarah watched as the woman in the spare bedroom started to wake.

"how much did I drink last night" Emma questioned as she tried to sit up not realising where she was.

"Urm I've no idea but you look like you'd had one too many" Sarah chuckled.

"Oh, sorry did we urm you know?" Emma blushed at the thought but was mortified that she couldn't remember.

"Well I must have been amazing for you to not remember" Sarah went over to the wardrobe to get some towels out with a smug look on her face.

"I'm sorry, to be honest I don't remember half of what happened yesterday" Emma watched Sarah. she couldn't believe she'd drank so much.

Sarah put the towels down and sat on the edge of the bed facing Emma. "I'm winding you up, I found you on the floor on the toilets at the icon and couldn't leave you there, so you came home with me" Sarah studied Emma noticing her sparkling eyes as they spoke.

"God I must of looked a mess, thank you for helping me tho" they made eye contact and smiled.

"Well as much as I'd love to sit here chatting, I really must go to work. Help yourself to food and maybe get a shower, if you want to wash your clothes then you're more than welcome. Im only in for a couple of hours so I might see you when I get back" Sarah left the room and shouted "goodbye" as she shut the front door.

Sarah's shift had finished and she's made her way home hoping to find Emma still there.

"Hello" Sarah called out slamming the door behind her.

"Hey, how was work?" Emma wasn't quite sure what it was that felt so right, it was as if they'd known each other for years.

"It was ok, thanks. How are you feeling?" Sarah went over to the kitchen and grab a bottle of wine and 2 glasses.

"Not too bad, but I don't think I want any of that for a while" they both giggled.

"You're going to let me drink alone in my home" Sarah teased playfully.

"Go on then just one, You know I feel so rude I'm sat in your house and I don't even know your name" Emma wasn't quite sure how to approach the subject so was glad to just get it out there.

"I'm Sarah, you are?" Sarah held her hand out, to which Emma shook.

"I'm Emma, it's nice to meet you"

"Well Emma, do you fancy something to eat?"

"That would be lovely, thank you" they both got up and made their way to the kitchen. "So do you have a partner?"

"No, we split up a few months ago, you?" Sarah had no idea why she was telling Emma this information, she didn't even know her.

"Sorry, no no I'm single" of course Emma wasn't really sorry, if she was honest she fancied the pants off of Sarah.

"Don't be sorry, I ended it anyway how about we order a pizza my shout because the only thing I've got is pasta" Sarah looked embarrassed by the lack of food she had in but she was never a staying in type of person.

"Sounds great, I'll have a chicken supreme please" Emma didn't even need to look at the menu.

"Aw a girl after my own heart, go sit down and I'll order" Sarah winked at Emma and nodded her head toward the living room.

Finished order Sarah made her way to the living room and sat next to Emma.

"So what do you do for work?" Emma was inquisitive

"I'm a GP at Sutton Vale near that new primary school, what do you do?" Sarah poured herself another glass of wine whilst they both sat facing each other on the sofa.

"I'm a GP at the mill maybe we could share horror stories next time" they laughed in unison.

"So there's going to be a next time then?" Sarah looked at Emma with her eyes peering above her glass and smiled.

"I don't know what it is but it feels like I've known you for years, so yes if you want to then I'd like there to be a next time" they say their just looking at one another for a minute and just as Emma went to lean forward to kiss Sarah, the doorbell went.

'Saved by the bell' Emma thought to herself.

"That was delicious, thank you but I really must be heading home now" Emma didn't want to outstay her welcome.

"Let me give you a lift home" they both got up and Sarah grab her keys.

Arriving at the car Emma said "you really don't have to, I'm sure you've got loads to do"

"I can't bring you here and then make you get home by yourself. Now in the car and that's an order" Sarah winked at Emma.

They didn't talk much on the way to Emma's house other than the directions but it was a comfortable silence.

Sarah pulled up on the drive way outside as house. Hearing the car engine made Ayesha and Sid get up to look out the window.

"Do you want to come in?" Emma was determined that this wasn't going to be the end of her new found friendship with Sarah.

"No I'll let you get on but I'll tell you what you can do for me" Sarah picked her phone up from the cup holder. "Pop your number in there and I'll text you" they both smiled

"Ok, well I'll look forward to seeing you soon then" Emma felt disappointed with herself that she didn't have the courage to ask her out for a proper date.

"Besides it looks like you've got a bit explaining to do" she nodded her head towards the window where Ayesha and Sid were watching.

Emma watched as Sarah drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Just those please, you know you didn't need to come I can find my own way back" Sarah said to her colleague as she passed a list to barman.

"It's alright, I wanted to get out the surgery anyway Jenny was doing me head in" they laughed in unison.

"That's why you should never get involved with someone you work with. Do you want a drink whilst we wait?" Sarah grinned her colleague

"Oh what like you've never gotten involved with someone you work with, Yeah go on the I'll have a pint" the man made his way to a table.

"Mines a large red wine please" a voice said behind Sarah, which made Sarah turn around.

"Hello you" Sarah and Emma gave each other a hug as if they'd just been reunited after a long time.

"How have you been?" Emma sat besides Sarah at the bar.

"Good yeah, how are you? Sorry I've been meaning to call you and then.." Sarah didn't want to sound like she was making excusing but it had been a pretty hectic few days.

"It's fine you don't have to explain yourself to me, if you don't want to go for a drink then we'll just leave it" Emma interrupted

"No, no I really do. Let me explain over dinner tonight night, 8'o'clock at the Spanish restaurant in town. Please" Sarah fluttered her eyelashes at Emma making her laugh.

"Ok, anyway I don't want to interrupt so I'll let you get back to your friend"

"Come over, he won't mind" without giving Emma the chance to answer Sarah grab the drinks and headed for the table.

"Johnny this is Emma. Emma this is Johnny" Sarah introduced them to one to another.

"Nice to meet you, I hope you mind I did say I didn't want to interrupt" Feeling awkward Emma focused on Sarah.

"Course I don't mind, any friend of Sarah's is a friend of mine" Jonny teased Emma.

Sarah kicked Johnny under the table "shut up"

As the conversation flowed they were interrupted by the waiter who called out Sarah's number for their takeaway.

"Thats us we'd better get going" Johnny sipped the last bit of his drink and went to the bar

"One second Emma" Sarah smiled at Emma and followed Johnny to the bar

"Johnny you go ahead, I'm going to stay and talk to Emma" sarah blushed.

"Ok, don't do anything I wouldn't do, bye Emma" Jonny turned around to wave goodbye and left.

Walking back over to Emma with a bottle of red wine Sarah couldn't help but smile.

"You haven't got afternoon surgery have you?" Sarah said as she poured the wine.

"Oh no, just paperwork that can wait" Emma sipped her drink

"So whilst I've got you, i wanted to explain that I really wanted to call you but it's been so exhausting with work and family and I want to focus on us rather everything else" the thought of there being an us between them made Emma blush.

"Honestly it's fine but I'm glad I bumped into you and it'll be nice to get you know..." just as Emma was finishing her sentence, Sarah's phone bleeped.

"Sorry I'll be one second" Sarah left Emma sat by herself whilst she attended to whatever she'd seen on her phone.

10 minutes had past and a man sat at the bar stumbled over to Emma.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up with that one" he slurred his words out.

"Excuse me" looking confused as she inhaled the smell of too much booze on the man.

"Look she's outside, make of that what you will" be pointed to Sarah who was outside the icon hugged a woman around the same age as her.

Suddenly a hint of jealousy overcome Emma, she couldn't believe how silly she was being considering she's know Sarah for all of 4 days.

Sarah made her way back to their table and could see that Emma was getting ready to leave. "Hey where are you going?" She asked worryingly

"I should've known we were nothing more than whatever that was the other day but oh no I had to keep pushing, well you're not going to make a fool of me" Emma raised her voice slightly at Sarah, when she'd finished her rant the pair heard a man chuckling behind Emma.

"What have you done?" Sarah looked disgusting at the man who could barely stand.

"I merely told this lovely lady here that she's better off not knowing you" he put his arm around Emma.

"Get off her" Sarah toke hold of Emma's hand pulling Emma towards her

Hearing the hatred in Sarah's voice Emma said "will someone tell me what's going on"

"This is the sorry of excuse of my father" Sarah turned towards Emma "I don't know nor do I care about what he's said to you but whatever you think was going on I can assure you that it wasn't. The woman you saw me with was my sister, she's been having a hard time recently which is why I've been so busy..." Sarah toke Emma's hands in hers.

Emma interrupted "and I'm just supposed to trust you am I?"

"Whatever it is we have, I don't want to lose and I want to continue exploring what it is we have, come back to mine and I'll explain I promise" Sarah searched for answers in Emma's face.

Emma lead the way to the car leaving Sarah's father at the icon.

Back to Sarah's apartment. They both made themselves comfortable on the sofa next to each other.

"Emma I'm so sorry about him, he normally only bothers with me when he needs money or bailing out" Sarah said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"You said you'd explain, we'll I guess you'd better start from the beginning" Emma didn't look directly at Sarah after the encounter with Sarah's father.

"My dad has always been an alcoholic, Well for as long as I can remember and he's never been ok with the fact that I'm into women which is why he does things like he did at the icon and the woman you saw me with outside is my baby sister, she's pregnant again and wasn't sure how to tell her boyfriend so, I'm here for her mini breakdowns I guess"

"So That makes up for just leaving me sitting there does it?" Emma laughed in disbelief.

"No, I know I should've handled that better but I meant everything I said about us" Sarah caught Emma's eye and lent in for a kiss.

"Are you sure about this?" Emma said fighting the urge to kiss Sarah back.

Sarah kissed her again to show she was, Emma deepened the kiss and lead Sarah to the bedroom.


End file.
